Coliseum Tumble
by Trilies
Summary: To say she fell into his life is rather corny, but that's literally what happened.


**Title**: Coliseum Tumble  
**Author**: Trilies  
**Genre **: Romance, humor  
**Word length** 810  
**Sypnosis** To say she fell into his life is rather corny, but that's literally what happened.  
**Rating** PG  
**Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings**: Yuffie/Lexaeus  
**Note: **And with this, I'm done playing about with FF characters. |D

* * *

**C****o****l****i****s****e****u****m**** T****u****m****b****l****e**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep that up" is Leon's oh-so _loving_ warning. Yuffie just laughs and wiggles her tongue teasingly at the man.

"Oh come on!" she shifts her weight onto one hand and waves jauntily with the other, almost as if to taunt her partner. "Live a little, Squall!"

"It's Leon!"

"What_ever_." Leon can only sigh at the reply. Really, he expected nothing else from Yuffie. She's the kind of girl who listens to no one except herself. The best he can do is follow her and make sure she doesn't fall and break her neck... from the practically mile tall stone wall outside of the Coliseum.

"Don't kill yourself before our next match!"

"I know, I _know_!" Jeez, what a worry wart Squall is. If he keeps this up, Yuffie figures, he'll gain some major wrinkles. Unlike his wicked scar, those will be so not cool. Already ignoring all the warnings she's been given, Yuffie flips impressively back onto her feet. Turning her back on Squall, Yuffie runs along the wall, smiling at the impressive view which spreads out before her. The danger is always worth the sights she gets to see from way up high. Maybe if Squ- Okay, _Leon_ got to see this, he'd loosen up a bit and even smile.

The idea appeals to her instantly. Beaming, Yuffie looks back down at Leon and waves. "Hey!" she calls, not looking at her feet and therefore missing the sight of a light blue _something_ lying in her path. Leon, on the other hand, does, but right as he yells out to her, a tail whips out and tangles up her feet. With a yell, Yuffie stumbles, trips- right off of the wall and over to the other side. Twisting her body gracefully, she tries to land on her feet; after all, she's a great ninja! One measly little fall isn't going to get the better of her!

But add one measly little fall and a rather obnoxiously pink bird knocking into her feet and throwing off her balance, and she'll have problems. With wide eyes, she can only hopelessly tumble through the air-

And land into a pair of heavily muscular arms, the owner of which grunts at her weight. Having closed her eyes at the moment of impact, Yuffie listens, for a moment, to two different voices.

"Whoa, it rains girls here? Neat!"

"...Demyx."

"What? Xigbar gets to make jokes like that!"

"Xigbar is Xigbar."

Demyx grumbles. "That's just favoritism."

Now interested in her saviors, Yuffie opens her eyes and ends up staring right into the face of a man with a strong jaw and a stern but gentle expression. Dark blue eyes and swept-back wavy ginger hair... Hey, not bad.

But to the more important matter at hand...

Surprising the hell out of Demyx and the other guy, Yuffie leaps up onto her feet, one boot perched on the man's shoulder and the other on his forearm. "Did you see that!?" she yells, pointing dramatically up at the top of the wall. "Those birds tripped me up! Can you believe it?" She huffs, and places her knuckles on her hips. "Jeez. And birds aren't that kind of color. I bet it was the fault of that jerkface we've heard about, Hades." She cups her hands around her mouth. "TELL YOUR BOSS YOU GUYS REALLY SUCK AT YOUR JOBS!"

The two men just stare at her. "Ooookay," Demyx says, and when Yuffie looks at him, she realizes he's a river guardian. Huh, well, what do you know. Taking the time to look at the other, so-far unnamed man, she notices he's just a normal human, although he's wearing the same toga-type clothes everyone else wears on this world, stretched over his seriously ripped body.

As if she hadn't just fallen off a huge wall, landed in the muscular man's arms, and yelled at a pair of birds, Yuffie grins at them. "Hi there! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! Nice to meet you!"

The water guardian waves weakly. "Um, name's Demyx. Nice to meet you, too."

"Lexaeus," his companion introduces himself simply. "Would you please get off of me?"

Whoops. Rubbing the back of her neck, Yuffie gives a hop, only to land, sitting, in the crook of his arm. "Sorry about that," she says casually. "I got a little excited. Has anyone ever told you you're handsome?"

Lexaeus has two seconds to process that information before Yuffie perks up, hearing a familiar voice calling her name. "Oh, that's Leon! Got to go!" Quickly, she leans up and pecks him on the corner of his mouth. Second time her name's called, and she's off, waving back at Lexaeus and Demyx. "Thanks for the save!" And then she's gone.

As Lexaeus wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb, he catches Demyx staring at him. At his raised eyebrow, the Nocturne says his thoughts aloud. "Vexen is right. Weird stuff really does happen to you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Reviews and concrit are welcome, but not mandatory.**  
**


End file.
